The Little Mermaid: DGrayMan Style
by Pay Backs a Bitch
Summary: Written with Kanda Yu: Allen is a younge merman who just wants to see the surface. But he doesn't know of all the dangers that lie up there. With the help of his friend will he win the prince's heart? Or will he sink in the waters of love? :Yullen:
1. Seeing a Merman

**A new story!! I keep find stories based off Disney movies so I thought I'd give it a try. I can only take half the credit though; Kanda helped me (The author of The Bitter and the Sweet).**

**D.Gray-Man does not belong to us.

* * *

**

A young merman looked up at the surface through his floating white hair. He signed knowing he wasn't supposed to go up there, his master had forbidden it.

"_Never go to the surface Allen," Cross said. "It is full of horrible things that are beyond imagination."_

"_You're concerned about me?" Allen asked._

"_No, I'm worried that if you leave I won't be able to afford to take my lady friends on such nice dates."_

"_Oh," Allen said._

"_Off with you now." Cross said._

Allen turned his head to see his little goldfish friend Timcampy floating there.

"He won't notice if I go, will he?" Allen asked knowing the goldfish couldn't understand him. "No, he wouldn't notice. I think I'll take a look to see for myself. After all, how much harm could come to a fifteen year old merman?"

"I'll tell you how much trouble could come!" said a tiny little crab. "Knowing our luck Cross will find out and cook me for dinner!"

"Relax Lavi. Cross may be evil in ever way known to fish, but he won't kill. Whores don't like that."

"Well then let's go!" Lavi said grabbing onto Allen's red tail.

Allen pushed himself off the sea floor and headed to the surface, a smile plastered on his face. Closer and closer he came until he finally broke the surface of the water. All around his was blue. The sky, the water, everything. There was just one little speck of rock a few feet away, with two white birds on it. Allen eagerly swam over.

"Hello," he said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Komui the seagull. There is no seagull smarter than me so stop looking," the bigger of the two said. "And this is my little sister Linali, who is not going to marry you under any circumstances."

"Be quiet Nii-san. Who are you?" She asked politely.

"My name is Allen Walker, and I'm a merman," he said smiling.

"Hmph, more like a mer-boy if you ask me," Lavi said. "My name is Lavi the crab."

"And this is Tim the goldfish. He can't talk," Allen said.

"Well it's very nice to meet you. Is this your first time on the surface?" Linalee asked.

"Yes, my master forbids it but it just seems so nice. So we thought we'd give it a try," Allen said.

"It is very nice. Just look out for fisherman," Komui said.

"What are they?" Allen asked.

"They live for the sole purpose of catching our fined friends and eating them. So stay away," Komui said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want our new friends to get hurt." Said Linali with a sweet smile.

Allen smiled back at her, "Thanks for the concern, Linali! Anyway, do you guys know anything about surface world?" He asked, curious, staring at Komui. "You should know, right? You said you ARE the smartest seagull around…"

Komui coughed and choked, "O-of course I am!" He spread his wings wide and proud.

"Want me to tell you about the surface world, boy? This world is FILLED with the most fantastic things. There are people like you except with legs and not tail fins! They have contraptions made of wood, buildings made of STONE and whatever else you can think of!" said the seagull, being proud of himself.

Allen looked over to the shore, "What's over that wall?" He asked.

Linali took a peek behind her and giggled, "That's the kingdom of Wells ruled by the Kanda family." She sighed dreamily when she said the name of the royal family.

The white haired merman looked at her funny, "Are you okay? What's so special about this prince anyway?"

"HE'S THE MOST HOTTEST AND WANTED MAN IN THE WHOLE LAND, SILLY!" She fangirled squealed, "Too bad I'm an animal. Life SUCKS sometimes!" The female seagull crossed her wings.

Lavi pinched her and Komui's legs, which caused them to yelp.

"You guys shut up! You're going to give the young master ideas if you keep telling him about the surface world!" he scolded, with an angry pouty look on his face.

"What crawled up your shell and died?" muttered Komui, rubbing his aching leg.

"Lavi, stop being like that! The surface world doesn't seem THAT bad." Said Allen, "Hey, Komui, what are those … creatures that look like us except with.. legs.. called?"

"They're called humans."

"Humans huh? I want to know more about them!"

Linali rubbed her chin, "If you want to know more about them.. I'm sure some of their ships sunk into the bottom of the ocean quite a few times.. Maybe you can find some things there!" She pointed out happily.

That just made Lavi start jumping and spazzing in anger, "What did I tell you about shutting up, bird! I'll kick your sorry behind to the----" Timcanpy just flicked him away with a swift motion of his tailfin.

* * *

**Kanda: Forgive the crackness of this.. I was high on drugs.**

**Me: Sorry for it being so short, it was kind of like a test to see if people like it. Please review.**


	2. Saving a Merman

**Chapter two of the Littler Mermaid: D.Gray-Man style. I stayed at home sick so I had nothing better to do.**

**We own nothing!!

* * *

**

After his first trip to the surface Allen couldn't get enough. He went up anytime he could with Lavi and Timcampy. Komui and Linalee were always there too. Sometimes they even brought treasures from the main land.

"What's that?" Allen had asked the first day when Komui had brought an orange object.

"It's called a carrot," Komui stated. "The humans eat this. Sometimes they eat it raw, and sometimes they cook it. Sometimes they eat it whole, and sometimes they cut it."

"Can I try it?" Allen asked.

"Of course you can my boy! Why else would I have gotten it for you?"

Allen grabbed the carrot, which was actually a candle, and bit it. A look of horror passed over his features and he spat it out. "Eww, people actually eat this? It's gross, I'd much rather eat clam shells and seaweed."

"Whatever floats your boat I guess," Lavi said shrugging his shoulders.

Everyday Komui brought something new for Allen to see. Things such as a bowl that Allen wore as a hat, a toothbrush that he tried to wash himself with, and a cup that Allen tried to use like a telescope.

"Hey Linalee, tell me a story," Allen said. Lavi sighed knowing Allen's weird fascination of things with no fins.

"Ok, about what?" Linalee asked.

"People."

"Do you want to know about Prince Kanda?" Linalee asked.

"Okay."

"Prince Kanda leaves behind the great wall. He's the only son to the countries ruler. He's tall with long beautiful black hair, and he's never really home."

"Why not?"

"He usually goes out to sea for months on end. Making sure the ocean isn't over fished. He's caught more criminals at sea then anybody else. He completely and utterly believes in animal rights. That's why I love him."

"And Komui doesn't mind?" Lavi asked staring at the big seagull.

"No, Kanda saved him once, so I love him even more," Linalee said.

"He sounds so cool," Allen said.

"He is."

Somewhere in the far out ocean, a huge boat was sailing quietly through the waters.

A young man with long flowing black hair was watching the calm sea. He had a grumpier look today than he usually does. He groaned deeply as he massaged his neck slowly and gently.

"You've done it this time Kanda.. That woman really got to you…" He spoke to himself, saying the last part with sarcasm. The raven haired man recalled last night and for some odd reason, he just wasn't satisfied with just a woman.

He smacked himself. He was Yu Kanda! He can have any woman he wants in a snap. But something in the back of his head is telling him that it JUST wasn't enough for him.

'Then.. what do I want?' Kanda thought to himself as he sighed.

"Prince Kanda!" someone shouted out at him.

"What is it?" He replied with his usual cold tone.

"There's an enemy ship across from over there!" The man explained. And with that said, Kanda immediately rushed to the other side of the deck and took a closer look through the telescope. The ship was using harpoons and rather large nets alright.. They're also fishing outside the boundary line.

Kanda immediately commanded his crew to ship over there quickly before that ship could hurt any endangered animals.

- - - - - - - -

"Yeah, hey what's that?" Allen said pointing to a boat off in the distance.

"That's a boat Allen," Linalee said. "Remember we told you to stay away from them."

"What can something that slow do to me? I'm filled with tons of energy!" Allen said as he took off towards the boat.

"ALLEN!" Linalee cried then she looked over to Lavi who was spinning in circles screaming 'CROSS WILL KILL ME NOW FOR SURE!'

"Quiet, we have to go and stop Allen before something bad happens to him," Komui said. "Stay here Lavi and wait for us."

"What? Why? How come I have to stay here?" Lavi asked.

"Because it'll hurt too much if you try to hold onto our feathers, Tim is too small, and you're too slow," Koumi explained while he spread his wings.

"Fine, but you better bring Allen back, or we'll all have to deal with Cross," Lavi said as he watched his friends head after Allen.

Allen meanwhile had finally reached the boat.

"Oh wow, it's so big! How does it stay on top of the water?" Allen wondered while he swam around it.

"Nets overboard!" someone on deck called. Allen looked up to see a net descending upon him. He tried to get out of its way but it was falling to fast. He struggled to get out of the mesh cage.

"Help!" he cried, he could feel other fish swimming around him frantically. He had to get out, he knew if he didn't Cross would be the last thing he'd have to worry about. "Help me! Somebody, anybody, get me out of here!"

- - - - - -

As Kanda's ship got closer, he could hear muffled cries from the nets of the opposite ship. He looked down to the water and could see a person struggling inside the net. (Yes, he has that much good vision)

"Che." He narrowed his eyes as he turned to his personal butler, "Reever, take over for me while I'm gone." The prince took off his shirt quickly, showing off his abs and stood on the ledge.

"Master Kanda! Where are you going!" asked Reever, but even before Kanda could hear them, he already dove into the water swiftly.

He swam in quite an inhuman speed to the nets. He could see the struggling of the person trapped in the net.

"Help!" Allen cried out.

Kanda swam over faster as he took out a knife from his pants pocket. He grabbed hold of the net and motioned for Allen to relax. Allen took a look beside him, his eyes winded and he blushed bad.

"Oh my god.." He mouthed.

Long flowing black hair, slightly pale perfect skin, handsomely shaped face and the most intense eyes.. (Not to mention that he was built like a god.) Allen swore that he had just fallen in love right there.

Kanda was trying to cut the ropes and he was succeeding. He then noticed a long slim red fish tail instead of legs. 'A tail?' He thought. But Kanda shook his head rapidly. He must be just imagining things.

Eventually, the ropes had been cut and the fishes swam free at the same moment. He grabbed Allen's wrist quickly and dragged him up to the shore.

Kanda panted heavily as he breathed for air.

Allen was still gawking at him like some kind of fangirl..

Those dark eyes we're fallen on him once more. Kanda stared into the unnatural colored eyes. 'Grey.. with blue.. Beautiful.. And his hair is.. silver' He said in his mind. The prince had to say, this person was indeed a sight for the eyes. (And Allen thought likewise) Both of them we're staring at each other constantly till Allen spoke.

"Um.. you're staring.." Even though he admitted in his head that he was staring at Kanda too.

Kanda shook out of his trance and just tch'ed, "As if you weren't either." He retorted, keeping a good glare up.

Allen just smiled sweetly anyway, "Thank you so much for saving me.. I-I'm Allen Walker.."

"Kanda" The grumpy prince said bluntly but he couldn't help but blush at the sweet look the boy was giving him.

Lavi, who had gone against what Koumi had said, just so happens to be swimming beneath the young merman and used his crab claws to pinch Allen's tail, earning a loud yelp.

Kanda just stared at him funny.

"I-I'm sorry Kanda! I-I have to go! B-bye!" Allen stuttered and swam off quickly. Flicking his tail as he dove in, leaving the prince behind.

'What was that..' Kanda wondered. Then he was interrupted by the sound of his butler, "Master Kanda! Please come back up!"

"Che. Whatever."

- - - - - --

As soon as Allen got far away was possible from the scene, he latched himself onto a rock and panted, "God, that was so close.." He looked at his tail and picked off a noisy little crab.

"How could you! Those seagulls WARNED you not to go near those humans! What we're you thinking Master Walker?! Trying to get yourself KILLED?! And WORSE, TALKING WITH A HUMAN! Oooooooh, Master Cross will definitely NOT be happy. NOT HAPPY!!!!" Lavi spazzed endlessly.

"Lavi! Calm down! That human—I mean, Kanda saved me! Cut him some slack!" said Allen. Just saying Kanda's name made him want to day dream..

"Oh no no no no… He even remembers the humans name! We need to get you cleaned before those human germs get to you! And we better get back to Cross before we get caught and I'll be in the deepest shit!"

Allen sighed, "Fine.."

Just as Allen turned to leave, Komui and Linalee landed on the rock.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok," Linalee said.

"It's ok. I was saved in time, barley," Allen said.

"Really? By whom?" Koumi asked.

"Kanda," Allen answered.

"YOU MUST FORGET THE HUMANS NAME!" Lavi screamed. "OTHERWISE CROSS WILL HAVE US BOTH SWIMMING WITH THE SHATKS!"

"Calm down Lavi. The Mer-counsel banned Gladiator punishment ages ago."

"Allen, when you say Kanda, do you mean Prince Kanda?" Linalee asked.

"Um, I don't know."

"Did he have long black hair?"

"Yes."

"And amazing swimming skills?"

"Yes."

"And an incredibly hot body that is absolutely to die for?"

"God yes."

"ALLEN!! YOU ARE NOT TO THINK OF HUMANS THAT WAY!!!" Lavi screamed getting more frantic by the moment.

"Lavi, have you been hanging out with the sea horse Miranda again?" Allen asked.

"Maybe, why?"

"You're freaking out a lot." Allen pointed out.

"Allen, you've been saved by Kanda," Linalee said. "That means one thing."

"What?" the three males asked.

"HE IS THE SEXYIEST MAN ALIVE!!!" Linalee squealed.

Allen sweat dropped. "Well, I better head back under; Cross might actually come looking for me."

"Bye Allen," Komui and Linalee said. "See you tomorrow."

"See you!" And with a flick of his tail, Allen disappeared into the deep.

- - - - - --

Kanda starred off into the distance, thinking of the boy from earlier. Had he really seen a red tail instead of legs? He continued to star out the ocean, not turning away until he thought he saw the flicker of a large red fin. He must have been working really hard lately.

* * *

**We will make it our goal to get Kanda topless in almost every chapter. Just because you love it.**

**Please Review.**


	3. Meeting a Merman

Happy 2008 everyone. Here's a new chapter of Little Mermaid: D.Gray-Man Style. Yuu is the one who wrote the Kanda part. I did Allen.

We own nothing.

* * *

Allen swan down through the waters towards the ocean depths he knew so well. His body was still racing with adrenaline from almost being caught, to being saved by Kanda.

'Kanda,' he thought as a smile graced his lips. The name had just rolled off his tongue when he had said it. And it sent sparks shooting up and down his tail. He was foreign to this feeling.

"You, idiot discipline," called a deep voice. "What's with that smile?"

Allen turned to see a merman with a long golden tail. Red hair swirled around his head, adding to the mystery caused by his half masked face.

"Master Cross," Allen stammered.

"I asked you a question. Now I demand and answer. You haven't been going to the surface have you?"

"No, of course not," Allen said.

"Good, because you know people look up to you," Cross said turning to leave.

"What exactly does that mean anyways? You've been saying it for years but you never tell me why."

Cross sighed and turned to face Allen. "You know how the sea is run by the Five Great Generals?"

"Yeah, we learned that in school. The assign each of the generals an ocean and take care of the remaining two themselves. You run the South Atlantic Ocean, Tiedeul runs the North Atlantic Ocean, Sokaro runs the North Pacific Ocean, Cloud Nine runs the South Pacific Ocean, and Yeegar ran the Indian Ocean before he…you know," Allen said.

"So, since I'm a general who runs the ocean, what am I called in the court?" Cross asked.

"King," Allen answered.

"And since I adopted you, what does that make you?"

"An orphan, and I wouldn't really call what you did 'adoption'," Allen said.

_Flash Back_

Cross was out for what could be called a midnight swim. In actuality though he had been thrown out of another mermaid's house. In his drunken state he didn't notice the small merboy until…

"Hey watch it buddy," a red tailed boy said rubbing his head.

"Watch your tongue or I'll cut it out," Cross muttered not in the mood to deal with a mouthy brat.

"Sorry, but you hit me first," the boy said.

"You got a house kid?" Cross asked.

"No, and I'm fine on my own anyways?"

"You got any money on you?"

"Maybe, why?"

"I'll make you a deal. If we play poker and I win, I get your money and get out of my ocean. I've got enough homeless fish out here already."

"And if I win?"

"You won't. Trust me."

"Yeah, but let's share by some unknown force I do beat you. What do I get?"

"You get all the money I have on my right now and can stay in this ocean. Deal?" Cross asked.

"Deal."

Cross smirked. Not only would he get a little pocket change but there would be one less merkid swimming around his ocean. His smirk didn't last very long when the boy put down a perfect house.

"You cheated," Cross said.

"And you didn't?" the child answered.

"Quiet, we'll play again. If I win you can keep your money but have to leave, and if you win, hell I'll take you in."

"Really?" the boy asked eager.

"Really, but I never loose twice."

After another round of cards was done the child remained undefeated.

"What was that you said about never losing?"

"Shut up, kid." Cross growled.

"I have a name you know."

"Really fish boy? Do tell me since you'll be staying with me apparently."

"It's Allen, Allen Walker."

"Put it there Allen," he said holding out his hand.

_End Flash Back_

"Besides an orphan, do you know what you are by law?" Cross asked pulling Allen out of his memory.

"Your son I guess."

"And the son of a king is usually called a what?"

"A Prince, but I'm no Prince. The law says that a Prince must be related to the King or Queen by blood."

"Well in my case they've made an exception and declared you Prince."

"What? Why?"

"Something about me never settling down long enough to have a legal heir. That's why I'm here. To tell you your officially royalty."

"Officially?"

"People have considered you a Prince for a while for some reason. Haven't you ever wondered why you were welcomed with such warm arms?"

"I just thought they were nice," Allen mumbled.

"Well, there's even more good news. Since know you're officially a Prince you get to be married to a Princess," Cross said.

"Can't say I know any," Allen said as he started to swim slowly on his back in the small area.

"You don't. Which of course is why I'll be picking your bride," Cross said.

"You aren't suitable to pick a bride for yourself! Never mind me and my needs."

"Quiet. That's buffoon Tiedeul will be helping me."

"No, I won't marry who you pick. I'll marry who I love!"

"You'll do as I say!" Cross yelled.

"NEVER!" Allen screamed as he took off. He knew he could out swim Cross if he tried. And once he got far enough away he would go back to the surface. Maybe something good would await him there.

Cross did a typical tch.

"That idiot. He should know it's for his own fucking good." He wouldn't bother to chase Allen this time. He's pretty sure the boy will come around.

-------

Kanda was sailing off to the ocean again, he just hated being inside the castle all the time and think about his duties as prince. The ocean was his get away to relax. Although something was still on his mind... He was still thinking about the boy with white hair and fantastic gray blue eyes.

"There is no fucking such thing as a boy with white hair and a fucking fish tail." Kanda kept saying to himself.

He bashed his head to the wall as he gripped Mugen's handle.

"There. Is. No. Such. Fucking. THING!"

His crew members just stared at him funny and started to whisper amongst themselves about the very crack prince.

"He keeps talking about some boy.." One of them whispered to the other.

"Do you think he's turning into a homosexual?"

"Don't say things like that.. The Prince might hear you."

"Yeah right, like he can. He's not super human or anything.

And the hell Kanda heard them. His eye twitched with annoyance.

"I could hear you guys you know.. AND WHY ARE YOU BUTTING INTO MY LIFE?! NOW GET YOUR ASS UP BACK TO WORK BEFORE MUGEN IS STUCK UP TO THEM!" The grumpy swordsman scolded, vein pops appearing all over his pretty head.

They all coughed and coward to the safety of the cabins.

Kanda got back to his business, looking out to the ocean.

Something about that boy just makes him.. Well, he doesn't know but it's definitely in a good way. He just sighed. Kanda then unhooked Mugen from his belt and placed him against the wooden wall and started to unbutton his white polo shirt.

"Master Kanda! Please don't tell me your going swimming again!" said Reever. He always seems to worry that Kanda might get eaten by a shark or something, "What if some giant sea monster comes onto you?!"

The prince twitched, "Reever… That sounded absolutely wrong. And there won't be a sea monster in the ocean. You're just paranoid."

"But Master---"

"Just shut up and let me have my swim." Kanda reached for his high pony tail and undid his tie, his long black hair flowing down gracefully on his back. Before Reever could protest again, Kanda had already jumped into the water, barely even making a sound.

Allen stopped swimming at the surface near some stray rocks. (He is near the shore mind you.)

He wiped his eyes.

"That bastard Cross.. I don't want to marry someone he chooses for me! That guy really has no heart!" Allen spoke to no one in particular, "Maybe I should just run away and---"

Just ahead of him, he saw a shadow swimming under water.

He was about to swim away again, thinking it might be some kind of merman eating fish till it surfaced for air.

The white haired boy just ended up staring to the gorgeous face of the prince. Allen just gasped as he hid behind the rocks more, hoping he will not be seen, although he was still taking a peek.

Kanda was walking to the shore, inch by inch; his wonderful body was in his view.

Allen blushed really hard. He didn't really get to have a good look at his crush before.. well.. his body that is..

Kanda had a very well built body, we all know that.

His hair was sticking to his handsomely sculpted face and body, panting slightly.

Water was dripping down his body. Down from his long sexy neck, to those muscled broad shoulders and muscled arms, his hard chest, his visible six packed abs.. and down his slender hips .. and further and further down within his loose wet-soaked pants---

Allen was wondering how it will be like to be alone with Kanda. A soaking wet sexy Kanda. And the raven haired man's flushed face. It's pure torture.

God sure knows how to make a man like Kanda.

'Alone... with a soaking wet Kanda. Shirtless and sexy too.' Allen really flushed hard. Realizing what he just thought of, he smacked his self, "Get a hold of yourself Walker! Since when did you become a pervert?!" He whispered harshly to himself.

It's all God's fault for making Kanda too sexy for his own good! Damn him for making Kanda the ultimate bishounen! Damnit, damnit, damnit!

He could almost swear that he felt some blood about to spill from his nose as he had those images automatically saved in his that almost tainted mind of his.

The white haired boy stared up to the sky and closed his eyes for a minute. He began to day dream.

--- ( D R E A M )

Allen opened his eyes and it was night time. There was a shadow above him. Thinking that it was some crazy monster, he was about to scream but before he could, soft lips was pressed on his own.

Soft, thin lips.

Allen was lost in that kiss; he closed his eyes and moaned into it. He could feel the lips slowly leaving him as he felt a hot breath slowly moving from his lips, to his jaw and to his neck. That caused him to moan again.

"Allen.." Those words vibrated against the skin of his sensitive neck. The white haired boy just gasped quietly at the sensation of it.

The lips left again as he felt soft fingers brushed away his messy bangs, he was totally breathless.

He slowly opened his eyes only meeting with a pair of familiar black ones.

"K-Kanda..?" Allen couldn't believe it!

The raven haired boy just smirked and dove in to kiss and lick Allen's neck once more. The merman panted and jerked his head back as Kanda began to make his way to the younger boy's chest...

--- ( E N D )

"Oi."

Upon hearing that voice, Allen's eyes snapped open and found himself staring at those same black eyes. Above him was Kanda was looking down at him with a raised eyebrow and a scowl.

Allen yelped and hid under water, making his way to the next biggest boulder.

"What the fuck?" was all Kanda could say, yet he seemed very amused.

The younger boy panted like he just swam around the whole world for his life! Kanda was too close, TOO CLOSE for comfort. He swore that he almost felt the prince's breath going down on him.

"Look, why don't you come out? I want to talk to you… Allen Walker…." Kanda spoke with his deep sexy voice that could make any girl (or boy or fish) faint.

Allen felt his body shiver upon his name being mentioned.

Even Kanda's voice is too much for him.

But damn his dream! Why did have to end?!

'.. I enjoyed that dream…' He thought till something hit him, 'OH MY GAWD. I think I'm turning into a pervert! A huge ass pervert! Dreaming about someone like HIM about to...well.. whatever!' Allen smacked his forehead.

It will sure be the time to question his sexuality…

Allen could hear water rippling closer to him…

It was his time to beat it! He was about to swim away till his arm was grabbed by a strong and firm grip

"Hey, I'm trying to talk nicely over here!" said Kanda, getting really annoyed by this.

Allen turned his head to see Kanda looking at him directly in the eyes.

He gulped and nervously spoke back.

"H-hey... K-Kanda…"

Oh god, he's so dead now.

* * *

Yuu : OH MY GAWD. I can't believe I just wrote that o------o.. I hope I described well enough. It's so hard! But hell, I would love to be stuck in a room with a totally hot sexy soaking wet Kanda Yu.. –drool-

And sorry Shawnie if this isn't what you expected XD I forgot what was suppose to happen in this chapter.. Yes, I am a hopeless twit. –runs to go eat tempura and soba-

Shawnie: -is too lazy to write her author name out- It's ok. They were supposed to meet now. Cause next chapter is when Allen **censored **and then Kanda **censored**. Remember?

Please Review.


	4. Talking With a Merman

**Yay!!! We're back. With a topless and wet Kanda. Really, does it get any better than that?**

**We don't own D.Gray-Man or the Little Mermaid.

* * *

**

They had been sitting there for a few minutes. Not talking, just sitting. While Kanda was perfectly at ease with the silence it was slowly killing Allen. Finally he couldn't take it any more and asked the question that had been bouncing in his head the entire time.

"What are you doing here?"

Kanda didn't look at Allen right away. Instead he just kept starring out at the sea. At first Allen thought that maybe Kanda hadn't heard him, but when he opened his mouth to re-ask the question Kanda spoke. "I went for a swim, thought I saw you and decided to come over."

Allen looked slightly shocked. "What's so special about me?"

"Well, I did save you; I wanted to know how you are."

Allen laughed; it did make sense after all. "Physically I'm fine; mentally I'm dying a horrible and tragic death."

Kanda looked at him like he had just grown a tail, which would be weird since he already had one "…Why?"

Allen sighed and flopped his tail in and out of the water, watching as water droplets fall from the fin. "My master, King of the Ocean, says I have to get married to some princess that I've never met before."

"Your_ master_? Isn't that a bit….I don't know, medieval?"

Allen laughed. "In the ocean it's not that uncommon. Legally he's my father though."

"And he's a king of the Ocean?"

"Just this Ocean," Allen pointed out.

Kanda bent down and pointed to Allen's tail._ "_So, that's real?" he asked poking it.

"Yes," Allen huffed. "What did you think it was?"

"I thought I'd dreamt it, and you, up actually," Kanda admitted looking away.

"Thanks," Allen said sarcastically while crossing his arms.

"Sorry, but what do you expect? I went my entire life seeing people with legs then one day I see a boy with a tail," Kanda said. "In my defense it was shocking."

Allen laughed. "Its no problem, I get it."

"So," Kanda said trying to think of something to say that wouldn't make him look like a fool. "You're getting married?"

Allen's shoulders slumped forward. "Sadly, it's my 'duty'."

Kanda sent him a questioning glance. "Your duty?"

"Yes," Allen said. "Apparently I'm a prince."

"Really?" Kanda said. "So am I."

"I know."

Kanda looked at him confused."What?"

Allen looked away. A pale pink stained his ivory skin. "So this arranged marriage sucks," he said avoiding Kanda's question.

Kanda just shrugged off Allen's poorly hidden question dodge. "Do you know who she is?"

"No."

"That sucks," Kanda said. "I know exactly who I'm going to marry when the time comes."

Allen looked down, a sad look on his face. "Who?"

"Whoever I chose," He answered.

"Lucky," Allen scowled.

"What's wrong with the marriage though?" Kanda asked.

"Besides the fact that it's going against all my morals?" Allen suggested.

"Besides that," Kanda said. "What's wrong with it?"

"I don't love her, that's all," Allen said. "How could I marry someone who I didn't love?"

Kanda looked at him. "How do you know that you won't love her?"

Allen just looked up at the sky. He took a few minutes before answering Kanda's question. "Because I'm kind of…in love someone else."

"Why don't you tell your father who this is?" Kanda asked.

Allen scowled for the second time that day. "One, he's not my real father, so please don't call him that. He is Cross, nothing more, nothing less. Two, that wouldn't change anything."

"Because she's not Royalty?" Kanda guessed.

Allen snickered "Oh, they're Royalty alright."

"So what's the problem?" Kanda asked confused.

"Wrong blood you could say."

"How is the blood, 'wrong'?" Kanda asked.

"It's a fish thing," Allen answered.

"Oh," Kanda said still not getting it.

The white haired boy just laughed, "It's okay if you don't understand.. It's not like it matters anyway.." His fin played and rippled with the water a bit. Kanda just raised an elegant eyebrow and stared at Allen, "Is that so?" He said.

Allen noticed the look and blushed a bit, "Y-yeah.. Haha.. Well, tell me what the human world is like!" He said, trying to change the subject before he bursts out 'I love you Kanda Yu!' any moment.

"I don't really know what to tell you.. Honestly, it isn't that interesting at all." He replied simply.

"Well, what's your family like?" Allen asked.

"My parents are nice people, and I have a little sister named Yuiko. My father is a kind man and my mother loves the ocean like I do."

"Do you have any.. umm special people in your life or.. anything?" Allen was really curious about the handsome raven haired prince's personal life. Especially the love part.

"No. I'm a loner type of person."

In the white haired boy's mind, he was screaming out 'HURRAY!' 'Oh thank you Neptune!' Allen was just squeeing away, never realizing that he was also doing that in reality, which caused Kanda to look at him strangely.

Then an idea struck the merboy. His head jerked up and looked at Kanda with big eyes of hope, "Do you want to come underwater with me?" He suggested, and seeing those obsidian eyes stare at him made the boy even more nervous, "W-ell.. I-if you have the time and.. and if you want to that is.. I mean, you don't have to.." What a great way to talk to the man Allen, your making yourself sound like an idiot.

Kanda couldn't help but smirk at this, "Your apparently saying you want a date with me?"

Okay now Kanda really drew the line, Allen's face was as red as Lavi's crab shell, "NO! Don't flatter yourself too much!" He shot back, crossing his arms and pouting.

"I'm not. I was just kidding."

"W-wha---" The white haired boy slapped his fore head, now he really DID feel like some kind of crazy lunatic homosexual finboy.. (Finboy fanboy).

"One problem.. I can't go down underwater that far for a long period time." Kanda explained.

Allen just smiled at him, and grabbed something from behind his back. (Who knows how?) The raven haired prince stared at it, "What is it?"

"It's a device I've been working on for awhile.. Erm, yeah.. It allows you to breath underwater." He explained, blushing as Kanda took it from his hand, their skin brushing against each other's.

"Why would you need this?"

"A..hahaha.. I was just experimenting! That's all!" Allen didn't want Kanda to know that it's especially made for the raven haired beauty so that he could underwater with him. After that, they've already dove into the water.

Kanda's face turned a tint of pink as he noticed that Allen was holding his hand, and entwining fingers. It felt nice.. Then he broke away from his thoughts as the white haired boy smiled at him, "We're here!"

And the raven haired prince stared in awe. He never knew such beautiful things live so far down here at the water. He was definitely enjoying this and having such a creature (aka Allen Walker) with him, made it even better.

Realizing what he was just thinking, he smacked his forehead.

'I should question my sexuality..'

"Come on Kanda! I'd like to you to meet everyone else!" said Allen, really excited about having Kanda down to his home.

Already, Timcampy swam towards them, with Lavi on its tail fin.

"Master Walker! THANK GOD, I FOUND YOU! AND---- WHAT IN THE NAME OF NEPTUNE IS HE DOING HERE?!" The red crab pointed accusingly to Kanda. The raven haired prince stared, "You can talk?" He stated, poking Lavi's shell.

Lavi shook his finger away, "Of course I could freaking talk to a human bimbo! What are you doing with Master Walker?!----"And then he noticed something that will definitely make him go crazy.

"AND AND AND, WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HANDS WITH HIM!?" He shouted as he used his pinchers to make the two pull away from each other.

Allen glared at his guardian, "Lavi! That's not very nice! Kanda's not as bad as you think he is!" He defended, crossing his arms. The red crab just shook his head like crazy, "I don't care! If Cross finds out, we will totally be DEAD! DEAD DEAD DEAD. He will cook ME for dinner for Neptune's sake!" Lavi panicked, swimming around in circles.

Timcampy just whipped him away with his fin and whistled innocently.

"Sorry about that.. Lavi is very.. protective of me."

Kanda looked at his finger, "Yes.. I can see that.."

Allen laughed nervously, "Hahaha, sorry about that! But come on! I have so many things to show you .." then he smirked, "That is, if you could catch up with me."

A sexy smirk formed Kanda's lips, "Is that a challenge, moyashi?"

Allen glared at him, "I know what that means you know!"

"Don't change the subject. Are you challenging me?"

"What if I am?"

"You'll lose. I have amazing swimming skills." He chuckled, being cocky.

The merboy raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? I lived in the ocean all my life and I have fins! There is no way you could beat me, Kanda!"

Kanda smirked again, "We'll see."

They got into a ready position.

Allen closed his eyes, laughing, "I'll show you!"

"Oh really? Because from what I can see, I'm already far ahead from you, moyashi."

He looked at front and saw that Kanda was far ahead already!

"Y-you cheater!! Come back here and let's have a restart!" Allen cried out as he started to swim.

"Like you said, you have fins. It's only fair that I have the advantage."

* * *

**Wheee, all done. You all should be glad Shawnie (me) updated anything. I bought Guitar Hero III on Tuesday and I fricken love it. But Yu is a mean person who demands updates (plus she isn't going to see this note till I post the chapter)**

**Please review**

**Pay Backs a Bitch and Kanda.**


	5. Mocking a Merman

**Here!! The long awaited chapter of Little Mermaid: D.Gray-Man Style. As you can see the plot is little bit different, but oh well.**

**We don't own D.Gray-Man or The Little Mermaid.**

"Wow, for a human you're not too bad," Allen said as he swam circles around the tired Kanda. Both boys had swum a fair distance; and while Allen was used to going longer and farther, Kanda wasn't and had finally had to call off the race.

"Yeah fish boy, let's have a race on land and see how long you can last," the dark haired teen said darkly.

"That wouldn't be very fair, I have fins. I can't actually walk or run or whatever it is you humans do up there. I wish I could, but I can't."

"So you're telling me," Kanda said after finally getting all of his energy back. "That you can make it so I'm able to breath under water, but you can't sprout feet?"

"Ummm, yeah, kind of."

"Explain."

"Well you see I just gave you a small potion that would convert the air in the water into oxygen. It's just made using star fish. What you want me to do is shed the lower half of my body and re-grow it in a short time. That's A) very hard, if not impossible to do and 2) If it is possible it would involve strong magic that I don't have."

"Do you have schools down here?" Kanda asked randomly.

"Yes we do, why?"

"Did you ever go to one?"

"Of course I went to school. All of the merchildren have to go to school. That's where they learn how to evade sharks, make things, how to read and write. Why?"

"You started making a list using 'A', then you switched to '2'."

"Shut up," Allen said pouting. "It's a simply mistake that anyone could make."

"…"

"…"

"Hey fish boy…" Kanda said, but was cut off.

"IT'S ALLEN! MY NAME IS ALLEN NOT FISH BOY! I'M NOT EVEN A FRICKEN FISH I AM A MERMAN!" he shouted angrily.

"Fine," Kanda said rolling his eyes. "Merboy…"

"MAN!! MER-MAN!! I'M CONSIDERED AN ADULT DOWN HERE!" Allen yelled. He hated being called a boy because technically he had reached adult hood.

"Well where I come from you're still a boy who has a lot of growing up to do," Kanda explained.

"Then maybe the shore isn't such a nice place. I know of people my age who already have families."

"Well what's the average age for someone of your species?" Kanda asked.

"Hmm, Cross is kind of old. He's 28. I guess you could say that the average age for us is somewhere between 30 and 40."

"That's where the problem is. You _have _to be an adult earlier down here. Up on the shore we live to about 50 and 60. That gives us more time to grow up."

"Yeah, let's see you out swim a Great White Shark," Allen mumbled.

"Face it _kid,_ it's safer up there and we live longer. So why do you guys still live under the sea? Wouldn't it be better to live up there?"

"You expect an entire species to change their natural habitat so they can live longer? That would throw the entire ocean out of whack. We're needed down here just like your needed up there," Allen said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"…"

"…"

"So anyways back to my question, why don't you have the magic to grow legs?"

"Because I wasn't born with the gift. There's only one person in this ocean that does have the gift," Allen explained.

"And who might this be?" Kanda asked. Maybe it could happen after all.

"Her name is Rhode Kamelot. She lives in a cave just past Shipwreck Cove with her two eels."

"So why don't you go to her?" Kanda asked. He really wished that Allen could come to the surface with him.

"Because she's scary," Allen said. He ignored the look that Kanda sent his way and continued. "And besides I'm not even sure if I could get legs if I wanted to."

"And why is that?"

"Because she makes you trade things for her service. I heard that this one mermaid wanted to be thinner, so she went to see Rhode. And Rhode would only help her if she gave up her ability to have children. Then when the mermaid declined and tried to leave, Rhode did the spell anyways. The mermaid was thin but couldn't have children so she killed herself."

"Wow, that is kind of evil."

"And did you forget the part where I'm engaged? I have to be here even if I don't want to be."

"Then use this as a chance to escape. You can become a human, and come live with me."

"I don't know if that would work. But speaking of living with you, won't your guardian be looking for you soon?" Allen asked trying to change the topic, his face slightly turning pink from the suggestion.

"Yeah, probably," Kanda grumbled. He was 19; he shouldn't have to be watched like some little kid.

"Come on," Allen shook his head from thought, "I'll race you back." He laughed.

"No, you will swim faster than me and I'll be left behind to be raped by some sea monster with tentacles."

"Who's the idea was that? A monster with tentacles? What can that do to you?"

Kanda shrugged, "Don't ask."

--

Kanda and Allen swam back to the shores of the raven haired boy's land. Allen stayed in the water as Kanda walked onto the warm sand. He looked at his hands, "I stayed down there too long. I'm getting pruney." He said grumbling.

Allen was just dozing off, staring at the wonderful body before him. As we all know, its Kanda's perfect wonderful body.

The raven haired prince looked over his shoulder, "Oi."

The white haired merman jumped in surprise and blushed, "What?"

"Do you have a comb or something with you? My hair is kind of tangled." Asked Kanda, who was already trying to untangle his hair with his fingers.

Allen just giggled quietly at how cute the older boy was, pouting as he tried to undo the knots on his long silky black hair. "Yep, I just happen to." He replied, tossing a comb to him. He watched as Kanda was combing that beautiful ocean of hair. He really did admire the land prince's beauty and … well... everything.

Kanda finished combing his hair and walked over back to the shore waters to hand over the comb to Allen personally.

"Here." The raven haired boy said, as he bent down and stretched his arm over to Allen.

"Thanks-" as Allen reached for it, Kanda's other arm stretched out and grabbed his hand, pulling him practically inches away from the land prince's face. It was just too close!

Kanda stared at him in the eyes, his breath feeling warm onto Allen's face and his grip strong, as if he didn't want to be let go.

"Allen..." He breathed in a husky tone as he inched closer to the poor boy's face. The seductive dark eyes really pulling him in.

The white haired merman felt his cheeks heat up ten fold. His face getting redder and redder as Kanda inched closer to him. He went pass Allen's lips and went over to the ear, breathing hotly, their shoulders pressing against each other's and their chest just an inch away.

"Think about what I said, living on land with me..." He whispered huskily. The older boy's lips slightly brushed against Allen's ear lobe, causing him to gasp in surprise, "I'll be waiting for you..." He spoke. Allen let out a quiet squeak and felt his body tense.

Finally, as the man pulled away, getting up and walking away from the merman, he looked over his shoulder again and Allen saw that small smirk forming on his lips.

And Kanda was finally gone from his view.

Allen touched his face with his hands, he was truly boiling! Kanda was having such an affect on him.

"I... I can't believe he did that."

He was beginning to like Kanda even more now. But no matter how much he likes Kanda, the raven haired prince probably doesn't feel the same way. And it's forbidden any way.

Lavi then popped his head out of the nearest rock.

"Master Walker! Are you alright?! Oh please tell me that the human didn't mind fuck you!" He shrieked. Who knew Lavi had such a dirty mind for a crab?

Allen yelped and blushed hard.

"W-what?! No! Kanda will never do something like that! E-especially not with someone like me!" He defended, flailing his arms in the air.

Lavi rolled his eyes, "I didn't say he actually DID do that to you but only in your mind. Did Cross-heika take you out to the clubs again? You have a dirty mind Master Walker! Especially thinking of something like THAT with a human! A HUMAN FOR NEPTUNE SAKE!"

Allen shook his head rapidly, "Shut up Lavi! And stop saying Neptune!" He said, turning away.

He gazed off to the land. He wants to spend time with Kanda, he really does. To spend time with him forever…

But what can he do?

Kanda probably only thinks of him as a friend and probably has tons of girls back on his world. Allen will just get in the way. But he can't help but be selfish about it. It was the first time in his life that he ever felt like this and it's forbidden by his culture!

--

Kanda was deep in thought as he walked back to his castle. He understood why Allen couldn't just run off and abandon his kingdom, but there must be someone who could take his place? A cousin, distant relative, or something.

'But he's an orphan baka,' he thought. 'Orphans have this habit of not having any relatives.'

Kanda continued walking as his thoughts mulled over the white haired boy. Why did he like him so much? Was it because he was so different? No, Kanda had seen many exotic things and Allen was the first to capture his interest. Maybe it was the innocence around the boy that said 'protect me, love me'. Yeah, that was it.

It wasn't necessary for Kanda to have children because his older sister would take over the throne when their father was too old. He just had to be married to show that the royal family believed in marriage. His parents would probably be proud that he had found himself a nice boy to marry. It would show that they didn't have any hostilities towards homosexuality. Who knows? His parents are very surprising people.

Slowly, his home came into view. Kanda rubbed a hand over his face and prepared to be treated like the prince he was. He had had a lot of fun with Allen. He didn't need to worry about being polite or offending the other boy. He could just give his honest opinion and would receive one in return. Now it was time to return to the world of carefully thought out sentences, adults, and rules.

"Master Kanda," A servant said as he entered the castle. "How was your trip to the beach?"

"It was good, but it gave me many things to think about," he answered as he headed towards the kitchen; the servant following.

"If you don't mind my asking sir, what sort of things?"

"You simply cannot imagine what I'm thinking about. It involves so many little aspects that are important to a big picture and I don't know where one thing ends and another begins."

"Might I offer you a simple question then sir?"

"You may."

"What would you like to eat? We have fresh clown fish, lobster, swordfish, shrimp, and a sea food platter."

Kanda groaned. He couldn't think about eating the seafood without thinking of Allen being caught and served as some sort of dish in a restaurant. He knew his days of eating sea food had come to an end, now he just needed to tell the kitchen staff that. "Do we have anything that doesn't come from the sea? Some soba maybe?"

"Of course sir, anything for you," the servant said as he walked away.

"'Of course sir, anything for you'," Kanda said in a mocking voice. He really didn't see why he couldn't go down to the kitchen and get his own food, he wasn't stupid or something. After a few minutes the servant returned carrying a tray with Kanda's dinner on it.

"Here you are sir," he said setting it down. "Is there anything else you require?"

"Yes," Kanda said before he broke his chopsticks. "Tell the kitchen staff I have decided to no longer eat sea food, particularly red fish."

The servant raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Of course, Master Kanda. As you wish." Bowing, the servant exited the room and closed the door.

Kanda never felt so flustered like this about anyone before.

The half boy, half fish, Allen Walker, was really affecting him.

--

Back at the ocean, our favorite fish boy was laying on his belly on a long slate of rock. Picking at the sea flowers. He sighed dreamily at it as he picked of each petal slowly.

"He loves me.. He loves me not.. He loves me.. He loves me not.."

Lavi tapped his claw onto the rock impatiently. How long is this boy going to keep up this love sick puppy love of his?! And the worse of all, the heart of the ocean's prince was with a human MAN. A fucking MAN for God's sake!

"Master Walker, how long are you going to keep this nonsense up?!"

Allen stared at the red crab and sighed sadly, "You don't have to worry Lavi. It's not like I'll ever be with Kanda any way."

Lavi crossed his arms and nodded in approval, "Good. I'm glad you understand that. Let's head on back to the palace, Cross-heika must be waiting for us."

The fish boy nodded, "Hai hai." As they both swam away into the direction of the palace.

And little did Allen know.. Someone was watching him closely all this time. In a dark cave at the dark parts of the ocean, a girly cackle was heard and echo'ed. A female figured creature stared at her large crystal ball with contained a video image of Allen swimming.

She placed a finger on her chin and formed a wide smile, "Hmm? What's this? The ocean's fish boy prince is in love with a human man? Ooh how interesting this will be!" She giggled, swimming around in loops and circles.

Her two eels, Debitto and Jasdero watched as their lady swam about.

"Lady Kamelot, are you sure you should be messing with Cross's adoptive son?" said Debitto, swimming to Rhode.

Rhode just flashed a smile, "Oh, I wouldn't worry about the big bad King, Debitto. If Master Walker really does like this human.. He wouldn't give a damn about Cross. Am I right?"

Jasdero cackled, "Heee! You're right!"

"I have a plan." She motioned a finger for her two minions to come over to her.

She smiled evilly, "All you have to do is.." Rhode bent over to their ears, if they even had any and started to whisper. The two broke out into a wide grin and nodded.

"Understood."

"Goody! Now go right along!"

* * *

**We would now like to point out that killing us would mean no more story. We also don't like it if you take us as hostages and do painful things to us. Like Chinese Water Drop Tortcher.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch & Kanda.**


End file.
